Anonyme du Quatre
by Worz
Summary: [OS]. Donc en gros l'histoire porte sur un garçon du District Quatre, pas d'une année précise, juste un garçon anonyme. Un gagnant ou un mort. Une histoire de plus parmi tous les tributs des 75 Hunger Games qui ont eu lieu. Voici ma version d'une histoire, d'un passé, et d'une fin tragique.


_Bonjour, _

_Un OS qui devait au départ être une fanfiction, mais comme je sais que je ne la finirai jamais, je préfère avoir fait un OS xD_

_Donc en gros l'histoire porte sur un garçon du District Quatre, pas d'une année précise, juste un garçon anonyme. Un gagnant ou un mort. Une histoire de plus parmi tous les tributs des 75 Hunger Games qui ont eu lieu._

_Bonne lecture._

.

.

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couchait sur la mer. C'était magnifique. Je regardais ça depuis la plage, du sable fin coulant entre mes doigts. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois après tout. J'avais 16 ans… Et tout le monde savait que 16 ans c'était l'âge parfait pour les Hunger Games. Encore assez jeune pour avoir un visage d'enfant, mais aussi assez vieux pour donner envie aux sponsors de miser sur vous. L'âge parfait. Totalement.<p>

Venant du District Quatre, district de carrière, j'avais peu de chance d'aller dans l'arène me diriez-vous. Mais le problème, c'était que cette année aucun carrière masculin n'était prêt. Donc pas de volontaire pour moi. Un garçon qui n'en a aucune envie – et qui avait des chances de n'avoir jamais touché une arme de sa vie – sera envoyé dans les redoutables Hunger Games.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ça injuste, des garçons qui s'entraînaient depuis longtemps – et qui étaient parfaitement aptes à avoir de grandes chances de victoire – ne vont pas se manifester alors qu'un innocent – sûrement – se fera envoyé à sa mort. Dans les autres Districts, je comprenais qu'il n'y ait aucune manifestation quand des cas comme ça se produisent, mais dans un District de carrière, je trouvais ça horriblement égoïste. Et lâche.

.

Il commençait à se faire tard, peut-être que je devrais rentrer. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si mes parents allaient se faire du souci pour moi. De toute façon ils ne se souciaient plus de personne depuis Clay.

Mon grand frère mort dans l'arène.

Je me rappelais encore, c'était le bon temps à l'époque. On s'entraînait tous les deux comme des fous au centre d'entrainement. J'avais 13 ans quand il décida de se porter volontaire pour les 63ème Hunger Games à l'âge de 17 ans. Il était tellement fort, c'était mon grand frère… mon modèle. J'étais tellement persuadé qu'il allait gagner que je n'ai pas compris. Que je n'ai pas accepté la vérité. Quand ils ne furent plus que cinq survivants, le garçon du Deux – le dernier de ses alliés – l'a tué dans son sommeil. (En plus c'est qu'il a gagné ce lâche, ce traître, ce…).

Inutile de dire que je porte ce District en horreur depuis. Même carrément pas dans mon cœur. Depuis Clay, chaque année je reste devant mon poste de télévision en espérant de toutes mes forces voir leurs tributs crever. Un peu con, certes, mais satisfaisant.

.

C'est peut être pour ça que je ne m'entraine plus. Parce que ça me rappelle trop mon frère. Mon rêve c'était de remporter les Hunger Games. Mais ça c'était avant. Avant Clay.

Désormais j'ai compris l'horreur de ces Jeux. Et que c'était tout, sauf un honneur de les remporter. Avant de voir mon grand frère adoré dans une boîte en bois j'étais vaniteux, arrogant, fier et froid. Je toisais avec mépris chaque personne que je ne jugeais pas digne de mon talent. J'étais l'un des meilleurs à l'époque, même certains gars de 18 ans ne m'arrivaient pas aux chevilles. Donc évidemment, le succès m'était monté à la tête. Normal.

Même si j'avais arrêté d'être un carrière et de m'entraîner, je n'étais pas sûr à 100% d'avoir perdu mon arrogance et ma fierté.

Pourquoi ? A cause de mon père.

Lorsque j'avais arrêté l'entrainement après la mort de mon frère il m'a traité de lâche et de dégonflé. Je n'avais pas répondu, après tout c'était un peu vrai sur les bords.

.

.

_**Flashback de la conversation, un peu moins de 3 ans plus tôt. **_

– _Espèce d'imbécile ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? s'était exclamé mon père rageur._

– _Arrête ! m'étais-je défendu aussitôt. Je ne fais que limiter la casse, si je continue l'entraînement et que je meurs aux Jeux, vous ferez quoi maman et toi ?! Vous n'avez presque plus d'argent à cause de nos formations à Clay et à moi, si je meurs aussi, en plus d'être complètement démolis vous serez à la rue !_

_Mes arguments étaient concrets, et même si je doutais sérieusement de l'amour de mon père, je savais que ma mère ne se remettrait jamais de ma mort._

– _Tu n'es qu'un sale lâche Eidan ! C'est comme ça que tu honores le sacrifice de ton frère ?! s'était-il égosiller, rouge de rage._

_Je n'avais rien dit, je ne l'avais pas montré à l'époque mais ses mots m'avaient énormément blessé._

_Mon père avait dû prendre ça comme de la soumission puisque d'un coup, il m'avait envoyé son poing dans la figure, avec toute la force dont il était capable._

_**Fin du flasback.**_

.

.

Je me rappelle avoir beaucoup hurlé ce jour là. Ç'avait été la première fois que mon père m'avait battu. La première d'une longue série malheureusement.

Je soupire doucement en regardant les reflets du coucher de soleil sur la mer. Je crois que je m'endors.

.

– Aaaaah !

Je sursaute et me mets sur pieds immédiatement. La voix était enfantine.

– Au secours, pitié quelqu'un, hurle à son tour une voix de femme.

Je ne me pose pas de questions et je pique un sprint dans la direction des hurlements.

A peine arrivé en bas d'une falaise – le Mt. Pic comme j'aime l'appeler – je vois une femme au sommet qui hurle en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras, je baisse les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle regarde et me pétrifie d'horreur. Un gamin, d'environ 10 ans à peine, est agrippé à un rebord. A au moins 15 mètres au dessus du vide.

Je ne perds pas de temps et commence à grimper immédiatement après être sorti de ma torpeur.

– Bouge pas petit ! j'hurle pour qu'il m'entende. J'arrive, je vais te sortir de là !

Je continue ma grimpette avec facilité et efficacité puis j'attrape le gamin par son tee-shirt avant qu'il ne lâche.

– Monte sur mon dos et tu t'accroches bien, ok ?

Il se contente d'hocher la tête en tremblant comme une feuille et s'exécute comme il peut. Je m'applique à bien vérifier si toutes mes prises sont solides et mets beaucoup plus longtemps à finir de grimper au sommet du Mt. Pic. Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude de l'escalader, sinon j'aurais vraiment eu du mal.

Je frôle des doigts le sol lorsqu'une main m'attrape le poignet droit et m'aide à me hisser. La mère, bien sûr.

Elle se jette littéralement sur l'enfant que je viens de sauver, et fond en larme en lui faisant jurer de ne plus jamais lui faire une pareille frayeur. Je me contente de sourire tout du long, en voyant que le gamin est tellement étouffé par sa mère qu'on ne voit de lui qu'une petite touffe de cheveux bruns.

– Merci énormément jeune homme ! sanglote-t-elle en s'adressant finalement à moi. Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez... nous n'avons pas d'argent et...

– Ne vous en faites pas, je la coupe, ça m'a fait très plaisir et puis je n'aurais pas pu rester les bras ballants à regarder la scène...

– Merci, merci... répète-t-elle. Comment vous appelez-vous ? Je suis sûr que Harkan aimerait connaître le nom de son sauveur, souffle-t-elle tandis que le susnommé hoche vivement la tête.

– Je m'appelle Eidan, dis-je donc en m'accroupissant près de lui. Je suis très heureux de t'avoir rencontré Harkan, j'ajoute en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je vois ses yeux briller, et je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je me sens bien au moment où il me sourit.

La mère d'Harkan me remercie une nouvelle fois et s'en va avec son petit.

.

.

Je traîne un peu à l'aveugle dans la nuit. Je vais de ci de là sans réel but, juste une petite marche solitaire comme j'en ai l'habitude. En général je la fais de jour mais il m'arrive de la faire de nuit, en général quand je suis stressé, ou tout simplement que je ne veux pas rentrer. Aujourd'hui c'est un peu des deux.

La Moisson de demain me fait stresser, c'est bête de m'inquiéter alors que je n'ai aucun pouvoir pour changer le cours des choses mais c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais être tiré au sort ou me porter volontaire. Et puis, sincèrement, depuis la mort de mon grand frère, j'ai beaucoup de fois eu envie de me suicider. Alors les Hunger Games, ça me fait pas peur. Mais pas au point de décider de moi-même d'y aller. Mieux vaut mourir chez moi et seul que massacré devant tout Panem. Sur ça, je n'ai aucun doute.

.

.

– Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! gueule une voix masculine alors que j'ouvre à peine la porte de la maison.

– Des trucs, je grogne en réponse à mon ''père''.

– Pt'it con ! Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que tu devais être rentré AVANT 20h30 !

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge présente dans la petite entrée. 23 heures passées. Ah oui, quand même... Je me concentre de nouveau sur l'homme – qui, au passage, m'a l'air bourré, comme d'habitude –. Il continue de s'égosiller tout seul avec des mots incompréhensibles et de sauter partout, le visage rouge de colère.

J'essaie de me carapater dans ma chambre pendant sa crise de nerf, mais évidemment il me voit. Je le vois s'approcher de moi avec des pas vifs, quoique légèrement chancelants. Je serre les dents en prévision des prochaines minutes qui seront douloureuses, je le sais.

.

Je me déplace comme je peux jusqu'à ma chambre, moitié en rampant, moitié à quatre pattes. Je grogne de douleur en crachant une gerbée de sang.

Arrivé devant la porte de ma chambre, je me mets debout. Je remarque à peine que mes genoux tremblent, et s'entrechoquent avec force. Je rentre, et referme aussitôt la porte.

Je me traîne dans la direction de mon lit pour finalement m'effondrer dessus. Je louche sur la bouteille d'eau posé à mon chevet et je bois goulûment en essayant de faire abstraction à la douleur insupportable de mon ventre – qui est autant due au fait que je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin qu'aux coups de mon père –.

Je grimace une nouvelle fois et essaie de trouver une position confortable, ce qui n'est pas chose facile en vu des innombrables bleus que je dois avoir partout sur le corps. Le pire étant que je ne me défends jamais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, peut-être qu'au fond de moi je pense que je le mérite... C'est vrai que c'était lâche d'arrêter les entraînements en disant que l'argent manquerait si je continuais...

En soupirant, je change de position une énième fois pour finalement lâcher un cris de douleur. Je ne sais pas si je sombre dans le sommeil naturellement ou en m'évanouissant...

.

.

.

_–_ Harkan Braze.

Un grand silence s'abat soudainement dans le District Quatre. Sur l'estrade de la Grande Place, notre hôtesse se tient debout, un bout de papier dans la main et un grand faux-sourire collé sur son visage digne d'une peinture. Une fille de 17 ans est à ses côtés. Une volontaire.

J'hausse les épaules. Connais pas.

La rangée où sont regroupés les enfant de 12 ans s'agite ; je soupire, le petit n'a vraiment aucune chance.

Lorsqu'il monte sur l'estrade, j'entends les hurlements hystériques d'une femme – sa mère sûrement – et c'est à ce moment là que je le reconnais. C'est_ lui_, le petit garçon que j'ai sauvé hier. Une grimace me tord le visage, Harkan est en larme et tremble de tous ses membres, il me fait de la peine. Je me déteste de penser ça, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que si je l'avais laissé crever hier, ce n'aurait pas été plus mal... Moins douloureux en tout cas.

L'hôtesse demande s'il y a des volontaires, une seconde passe, je réfléchis. Une deuxième seconde où je soupire, mais de toute façon, ce gamin a sûrement plus de raisons de vivre que moi... non ?

– Oui, moi.

Les caméras pointent dans ma direction, j'ai parlé d'une voix totalement neutre. Je m'avance doucement vers l'estrade d'où Harkan descend, clairement soulagé. Je lui souris et lui ébouriffe les cheveux, alors qu'il me souffle un petit "merci".

– Comment t'appelles-tu ? me demande immédiatement le femme du Capitole.

– Eidan Slave, 16 ans.

Je me surprends moi-même, j'arrive à rester neutre ce qui est sûrement un exploit.

.

Harkan et sa mère sont venus me voir lors des adieux destinés aux proches. Sa mère n'a pas arrêté de me remercier en disant que j'étais l'ange gardien de son fils. Harkan m'a fait jurer de revenir vivant ; je lui ai promis de faire le maximum.

Personne d'autre n'est venue me voir, et je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal.

.

.

.

Au Capitole Eidan s'est rendu compte que les armes c'était comme dormir, ça ne s'oubliait pas. Il a largement épaté les Juges, et cette année là, il a eu le meilleur score, un onze. Lors des interviews, il n'a pas beaucoup parlé, juste son air neutre et distant était au rendez-vous.

Dans l'arène, il a tué. Les deux tributs du Deux d'abord, par vengeance. Puis la fille du Cinq, le garçon du Neuf, et pour finir sa partenaire de District, qui était le dernier obstacle entre lui et sa victoire.

Eidan a revu Harkan, il a revu son père, sa mère.

On ne peut pas dire que son histoire ait été belle, puisque bien de années plus tard, il mourra de la main d'un pacificateur lors de le Seconde Rébellion. La bonne, mais il ne le saura jamais.

Un seul regret persiste avec sa mort, celui de s'être fait tué par un habitant du Deux.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Tadaaaam !<p>

Alors, que pensez-vous de l'histoire d'Eidan ? La fin ne vous laisse pas sur votre faim j'espère xD

A+++ pour un autre écrit.

Worz.


End file.
